


Live in the memory

by alastina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 盾冬盾无差。





	Live in the memory

冬兵的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那泛黄的胶片所记录下的片段。

快到闭馆的时间了，小小的放映厅里已经没有什么参观者，他静静地坐在第一排，专注地看着同样的映像一遍遍轮回。

屏幕上那个长着和自己如出一辙的脸庞的男人，正在和他曾经的任务交谈。

他们在笑，他们四目相望，他们的肩膀轻轻地碰触着，他们看起来很 _快乐_ 。

就算是透过黑白的画面，冬兵也能感受到那两个人笑容的温度向他辐射过来，而每一次他注视着那个景象的时候，他都觉得自己的眸子像是被什么灼伤一般隐隐地刺痛起来。

他知道如果闭上双眼的话那种疼痛就会缓解一些，但是那痛苦却恰恰能让他清醒，所以他选择继续睁着它们。

_巴基。_

那个人这么叫他。

但那不是他的名字。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，美国队长忠诚的挚友和战友，他们曾经并肩作战，他们横扫欧洲战场，他们互相信赖依靠。

他花了很多天反反复复地阅读照片下的注释，研究着录像里那两个人的神情和动作，就像他过去琢磨练习用每一种武器杀死敌人的方式一样仔细。

冬兵或许没有记忆，但他不是瞎子，他能看出那两个人之间存在某种深厚的羁绊，哪怕仅仅是从他们的眼神在彼此身上留恋的方式。

无论如何，影像就在那里，一帧一帧，直到他闭上眼睛都能让它们在他的脑海里循环播放，可是不管他怎么试图回忆，他依旧没办法找到与之相对应的情感。

如果连感觉的踪迹都没有留下，怎么能证明你经历过？

那不过是一个陌生人的人生罢了。

只是，有那么一瞬间——仅仅是一瞬间，他感觉自己有点嫉妒那个肆意地大笑着的、和他长得很像的那个人，因为他不知道为什么那个人看上去是那么的幸福，因为冬兵究其一生也没有体验过那样的感情。

那让他的心里涌出一些不该产生的渴望。

录像仍在继续播放。

但冬兵很快意识到他并不是一个人在这里。

他屏住呼吸，等待自己的心脏跳了三下。

第四下心跳，冬兵伏下身从靴子里抽出了刀，然后在身体所能做出的反应极限里猛地挥动手臂将刀子刺向身后的人。

对方堪堪躲开第一下攻击，刀锋呼啸着擦过了那人的脸颊，他迅速调整姿势格挡住对方的手臂，紧接着便顺势将对方狠狠地摔到地上。椅子被撞飞到墙角发出刺耳的巨响，随后就是死一般的寂静，只有混乱而急促的呼吸声在昏暗的空间里响起。

他抵在对方脖子上的刀反射着屏幕上的光，也照亮了那个人的脸。

冬兵的动作滞住了。

“ _巴基_ 。”对方在他身下发出迫切而欣喜的声音。

他沉默着，刀刃又向对方的脖子里陷进去了一点，男人的眼睛睁大了，一条血线从对方的脖子上淌了下来。

“你看了那个录像，”男人仰望着他，光线太过黯淡，他不确定对方眸子里闪过的情绪是不是期待，“你想起什么了吗？”

_又是这个问题。_

冬兵木然地俯视着身下的人。

他努力过，他试过了。

这些日子里，他曾经长时间地审视着那些画面，足够久到他认为自己已经准备好了去面对一些不属于他本人的记忆和感情——那偶然会发生，在任务里的时候，在面对美国队长的时候，在他跳下水把这个人拖上岸的时候。

但这一次，什么也没有。

他剖空心思去想，可那仅仅是史蒂夫和巴基的故事，美国队长和他的朋友的故事——

别的什么人的故事。

虽然那看上去似乎很美好，但不属于他。

冬兵就是冬兵。

对方一定在这漫长的缄默中察觉到了什么，那个人的嘴角抽动了一下，却只是发出了一声悲鸣般的呜咽。

冬兵面无表情地看着对方，他转动了一下手上的刀，奇怪的是他觉得自己并不想杀掉这个人。

于是他皱起眉。

“你为什么哭？”

他用那只尚且为血肉的手掌碰了一下对方潮湿的脸，那个人倒抽了一口气，冬兵看不清对方的表情，但他能觉察到对方在剧烈地发抖。

“我只是……”仿佛是极大的疼痛令男人无法发声似的，那嗓音听起来是如此的嘶哑而破碎，“我只是刚刚才意识到我是真的失去他了……”

 

巴基站在布鲁克林那条泥泞的巷子里为他打架，那嘴角虽然挂着伤口，可是笑起来的眼睛依旧弯成了好看的弧度；巴基在他那间狭小的公寓里教他跳舞，他不记得踩了对方的脚多少次，直到他们笑得上气不接下气地一起摔在地板上；母亲的葬礼之后，巴基站在他家门口的楼梯上，一脸认真地承诺道：“我会陪你直到最后”；伤痕累累的巴基在九头蛇的基地里，面对着一片火海对他大喊：“我不会丢下你一个人”。

还有那个寒冷的冬天，他们驻扎在德国边境，他和巴基挤在一座营地帐篷里，盖着一条毛毯，对方闭着眼，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“史蒂夫，等战争结束之后，我们一起回布鲁克林。”

那时他只是呆呆地盯着巴基长长的睫毛：“好，等战争结束之后。”

可直到今日，他们的战争还在继续着。

在某种意义上，来自布鲁克林的巴基·巴恩斯中士已经埋葬在了那个积雪皑皑的山谷里，一同沉睡在谷底的还有史蒂夫没来得及说出口的告白和告别，伴随着他那还没来得及去明白就戛然而止的感情。

可他再也没有机会了。

那终于成为了只属于史蒂夫一个人的记忆了，连第二个和他分享的人都不再存在了——

巴基是只属于他一个人的了。

 

（那个男人紧紧地抱住他，温暖而强壮的身体却随着哭泣止不住地颤抖，冬兵不知道该怎么办，他直面过许多生死存亡的情境，而他也从来不曾对敌人施以怜悯。但这次不同，他不能判定他的敌人，他失去了目标。他能看到自己的刀就扔在对方的脚边，他竟然想不起来自己是什么时候把它丢掉的，但是如果他去把它捡起来的话，就不能继续让对方抱着自己了。这些天来他花了很多工夫去了解一个早就不存在的人，他已经受够了。冬兵靠进对方的怀里，就在他疲倦地闭上眼睛的刹那，有泪水猝不及防地从脸颊上滚了下来。为什么呢？他困惑地想，他甚至都不觉得悲伤啊。）

 

FIN

2014/5/10


End file.
